


acts of service

by AwayLaughing



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: 7KPP Secret Santa 2016, F/M, Gift Fic, Other, Pre-Relationship, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9013681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: Lady Su-Jin falls ill, and the most unlikely person takes it upon themselves to provide some semblance of care.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [december-snow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=december-snow).



The Isles was a lovely place, it truly was but at the moment, she wished to be anywhere but here. Her head ached, her nose was stuffy and frankly, it seemed entirely unfair – as senseless as that was – for her to be sick on such a lovely day. At least Jasper had not noticed by the time the symptoms had truly set in, though she had to sneak past him as he’d very obviously been suspicious.

 

Not that did not appreciate Jasper’s concern, truly she did it was just...a little much right now.

 

And it was not as if she had gone anywhere dangerous to her health. She had brought a nice warm shall out to the gazebo. It was just so pretty here, and usually empty, save for the other people looking to be alone. Which was actually a touch ironic, she realized and had to stifle a giggle as she shifted to be more comfortable.

 

“What’s this?” a familiar voice said, coming from the steps up to the door. Prince Zarad had not mounted all the steps, but he could be seen from the shoulders up where he was, all the same. “An unattended Lady Su-Jin, how appalling.” His dark eyes were dancing as he came closer, “who knows what could happen though...” he frowned a little as he looked her over. “You look a touch wilted.”

 

“Am I a flower now?” she asked, actually somewhat curious. The Prince could be...very creative...when he so chose.

 

“Of my eye,” he said, taking a seat an almost respectable distance from her.

 

“I thought that was apples,” she said sitting up. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” she asked.

 

“My own pleasure,” he said, “I delight in simple proximity.”

 

Su-Jin had to laugh at that, though it promptly turned into a ghastly little cough. She almost jumped when a warm hand came to her forehead and she blinked up at the prince who was looking uncharacteristically frowny.

 

No – concerned. Frowny wasn’t a word.

 

“Your highness?” she asked, slightly alarmed by the lack of distance.

 

“You are entirely too warm, my flower,” he said.

 

“Flowers like it warm,” she reminded him and he took a step back.

 

“You forget, my lady, I live in a desert,” he said, “which means I happen to know you also need water.” He offered his arm. “So let us go find you some.”

 

“I am perfectly fine,” she said and he arched an eyebrow.

 

“I insist,” he said, “I am even preparing to brave your butler as we speak, that’s how much I insist.”

 

Su-Jin looked around for a brief moment, reflecting on how much more lovely it was out here and in her rooms. But the prince was right, and Jasper might even forgive her if she came in now. “Only because you insist,” she said and took his arm.

 

Took his arm in a death grasp, really because when she stood the whole world wobbled and it was all she could do to stay up.

 

“Careful there, flower,” he said, voice low and of a strange quality she couldn’t currently place. Mostly due to the ringing in her ears.

 

“Prince Zarad?” she said. “I think I may faint.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Su-Jin woke up, it was to a very high fever and to deeply aggrieved Jasper. Well, as aggrieved as Jasper could be, at any rate which meant he appeared to be very slightly put out by the whole affair.

 

“Lady Su-Jin,” he said as he replaced the compress on her forehead. “Next time you feel ill, please do both ourselves a favour, and alert me.”

 

“Of course Jasper,” she said, “forgive me, I don’t where my head was.”

 

“Probably somewhere around a few degrees more than it ought to be,” Jasper said. “His Highness Prince Zarad left something for you.”

 

“He did?” she asked, confused by the sudden change of pace, and then Jasper was setting a tea cup on her side table.

 

“A herbal blend, I took the liberty of making it into tea, once you started to rouse.”

 

“Oh,” she said, picking the cup up in slightly shaky hands. “Well thank you. And thank his highness for me.”

 

“I have, but I will again,” Jasper said. “And you are welcome.”

 

She drank her tea – it was floral, which struck her as a touch funny – and then promptly fell back asleep. She did not even remember setting the cup back down.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning dawned very late, and she realized they had let her sleep in. Ria was there alone, puttering around and both girls let out identical squeaks upon noticing the other.

 

“Oh my lady, have you been awake long?” Ria asked, rushing over.

 

Su-Jin shook her head, and regretted it because somehow it made her sneeze which was...not the most elegant start to a day. “I’m so sorry,” she said as Ria rushed to get her a handkerchief. “I am so so sorry,” she said whipping her face as elegantly as she could.

 

Which was to say, not at all.

 

“No my lady!” Ria said, “everything is fine. You’re just quite well yet. I’m going to come back with breakfast and and-” she paused as if thinking. “With Jasper!”

 

“Thank you Ria,” Su-Jin said. Ria nodded and bustled off. Su-Jin sang back into her pillows, and must have dozed briefly as the next thing she knew there was a knock at the door.

 

“Come in,” she called and nearly fell right out of the bed when Prince Zarad swept in.

 

“Ah flower, I was hoping you would be sprightly and in full bloom by now,” he said and she looked down at her covers.

 

“I am terrible sorry to disappoint, your highness,” she said. A moment later, he set something next to her pillow.

 

“No mind, it means my gift will not go to waste,” he said.

 

Curious, she picked it up and examined it. It was a silk pouch, sewn shut, and when she brought it closer to study it, she managed to catch a whiff of something, deep at the back of her throat.

 

“What is it?” she asked. The prince smiled.

 

“It is to help with sinus headaches,” he said, “it goes next to your pillow, or under if you are the sort who prefers their head cushioning lean.” His eyes danced as he looked at her, “somehow, I do not think you do.”

 

Su-Jin, currently being propped up on a veritable mountain of pillows, could see where his hypothesis was coming from.

 

“Thank you,” she said, feeling a touch overwhelmed. She was still in _bed_. She wasn’t dressed or anything. The realization dawned slowly, and she sank into the aforementioned pillow mountain as mortification overcame all else. “I, um...”

 

Prince Zarad’s eyes were still dancing and he bowed. “I, sans um, will be taking my leave, before your butler finds me and _my_ butler is forced to clean me from your carpet.”

 

“I assure you, your highness,” Jasper’s voice said from the doorway, “I would never make such a mess on Lady Su-Jin’s carpet.”

 

Su-Jin was too busy trying to hide in her pillows to notice what happened next. She only looked up when a breakfast tray was set on her lap.

 

“Jasper,” she said, “I am so sorry I wasn’t expecting anyone and I just...”

 

Was not certain how to throw prince Zarad from her rooms.

 

“It is fine, my lady,” he said, “I am sorry for my delay in getting here. There was an incident.”

 

He said incident in a way that said he’d had to resolve someone’s poor behaviour. She was rather relieved he didn’t feel the need to do so to her, right this second.

 

“Thank you, Jasper,” she said.

 

Belatedly, she realized she had not thanked Prince Zarad.

 

* * *

 

 

Day three was much more uneventful, in part because she was feeling much better, though Jasper still had her in quarantine, and in part due to a lack of unexpected arrivals. Ana sent a gift – some Skaltish concoction you rubbed on your chest to relieve a cough – but did not appear herself.

 

Most of the day was spent catching up on readings and doing the bare minimum. By evening, she was drained all the same and fighting to finish a chapter when there was a knock, and Jasper appeared.

 

“I am sorry for the intrusion,” he said, “however, his highness sent you another gift, this time with a letter.”

 

_Lady Su-Jin_

 

_My butler assures me I was in more trouble than you, my innocent victim of impropriety could be but all the same, I thought it prudent to take a step back, as it were._

 

_Yes, yes I know. Prudence is not considered my strong point._

 

_Anyhow, I am sure your head is still not up to reading anything for too long – and certain you have tried anyhow. As such, I shall keep this brief. I have enclosed a get well treat for you, and in turn entreat you to be kind to yourself. Facing the world when not at ones best should be avoided._

 

_Ardently yours,_

_Zarad_

 

“Do send the prince my thanks, Jasper,” she said and he nodded once.

 

“Of course, I take my leave of you for the night.”

 

Su-Jin nodded, and promised that should she need him she would find a way to contact him. Once he was gone, she peeked inside the little wrapped package that had accompanied the letter.

 

The treat he sent was a bundle of what looked to be tiny cakes. How they were healthful she didn’t know, but she was quite pleased to nibble one of the three all the same. It tastes of rose and vanilla, and she was sorely tempted to eat them all, but was more sorely tempted to pack them away and sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Two days later, Su-Jin was free and trying not to be too ecstatic about it. It was hardly as if Jasper and Ria and Sayra were unpleasant – not at all. They were all of them lovely and had been so patient with her, but her four walls had becomes incredibly boring.

 

Breakfast was exciting, with people sneaking over to say hello to her the whole time. Princess Penny had been beside herself with joy.

 

Now, Su-Jin was enjoying some time in the library, thanks mostly the heavy rainfall currently covering the Isles.

 

“How did I know?” a familiar voice said some time around lunch. “Did you eat?”

 

Su-Jin looked up over her text as the prince sank into a chair across from her, sprawling a manner more akin to a feline than royalty.

 

“Yes,” she said, “about half an hour ago.”

 

“Good,” he said, “everyone was most bereft they did not see you at lunch.”

 

“Oh,” she said. “It...had not occurred to me anyone would worry...” she trailed off as he laughed.

 

“They will recover,” he said. She blinked at him.

 

“Did...you worry about me?” she asked and he cocked his head.

 

“What ever would give you that impression, my lady?” he asked and she fiddled with the book in her hand, smoothing the pages and tracing the corners.

 

“Your gifts were all very topical,” she said, focusing on a knot in the polished table. “I was wondering if it was, perhaps your way of...taking care.”

 

“Ah flower,” he said, “I have never been much of a gardener, I’m afraid,” he said. His smile was softer than usual, however. “But I admit, sometimes I fancy I am good at things I am not.”

 

“Such as answering questions?” she asked, finally looking up at him.

 

“I am terrific at answering questions,” he said, “albeit, not always the one that’s been asked.” With that, he stood and took a bow. “Alas, as much as I would love to spend my afternoon with you, duty calls.” Su-Jin hurried to her feet before he could leave, offering her own curtsie.

 

“It was lovely spending time with you,” she said. “And thank you for all the gifts.”

 

Prince Zarad smiled. “It was my pleasure, Lady Su-Jin, and I am prepared to do it again, should the need arise.”

 

“I...thank you,” she said, somewhat taken aback. All it got her, of course, was another smouldering look over his shoulder as he left but still it...

 

It somehow felt genuine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and merry Christmas! I tried to work in, originally, jealous Woodly but he was singularly uncooperative. I also tried to let Zarad be a bit more caring in person, but as you can see Jasper took offense. I hope this gift does something for you though, it was a bit of a challenge to write but I really enjoyed doing so. :)


End file.
